Reborn and Rebirth
by Luck of a Loner
Summary: She is a magician. She is a mind-reader. She is an acquintance of Reborn. Worst of all, she is a yaoi-lover that will go wild if she sees the Vongola Famiglia. Tsuna regretted his decision to let her stay in the mansion and make her control the love life in his famiglia. OC, 7YL. Yaoi with requested pairings.


**Reborn and Rebirth**

_**By Chlorofluorocarbon's Life**_

**-I-**

Tsuna sighed as he settled and tidied up the loads of paperwork that scattered across the table. Today was definitely not a good day, in contrary actually. It was far worse than yesterdays. Why exactly? It wasn't because of his guardians' antics or Reborn's unexpected plans, no. It was because of himself. He didn't get any rest yesterday (because of Natsu's incredible hyper behavior, it was a question for him too) and he ended up woke up late that day, making his meeting for alliance with another famiglia canceled and paperwork piled up until he lost his sight for what in front of him.

The brunet carefully placed the last pile of documents on the edge of the table, so it wouldn't fall, and stretched his stiff body. He yawned in unison for an instant sleepiness as he stood from his desk, unconsciously pushed the chair behind him. Seeing the darkness outside, he could guess that it was late at night and everybody must had slept to greet tomorrow's morning, leaving him alone in a silent darkness and quiet midnight time. He didn't like being alone at night, but what would Reborn do if he didn't finish all his work for the day? He hoped Reborn could lessen his sadistic traits to him.

Feeling tired and weary for sitting all day long without looking to the outer world, Tsuna cleaned up his mess and quickly stepped out the room. He left his workroom in loneliness as he made the door locked, so he could straightly and peacefully go to the dream he had been waiting for the entire time. The young man walked towards his room, opened it and jumped onto the bed, before he could even loose his tie. Without any signal, he drifted into a deep sleep and forgot about the whole unpleasure day.

**R*RxR*R**

Tsuna woke up by the chirps of birds that echoed through his ears. He blinked to the dazzing light of the sun as a tear of sweat fell down his temple. It was summer in Italy and the heat was killing him. It was a relief that the mansion was equipped by air-conditioners.

The brunet rose up and sat on the bed for a while, managed to release his ultimate tiredness and sleepiness. He crawled to the edge of the bed, stood and quickly dressed up after a short shower. When he finished wear his mafia boss suit, he got out from his bedroom to have a simple morning breakfast with his famiglia.

Everyone seemed as energetic as usual that day. Hayato and Takeshi kept fighting as usual, Chrome and Mukuro chatted together about something Tsuna decided to leave himself out of it, Ryohei, Lambo and I-Pin played some kind of bet and Hibari also Kusakabe had gone somewhere else (Tsuna thought that maybe they had to take care of Foundation). But strangely enough, there wasn't any sign of Reborn.

Reborn wasn't a sleepy-head and he always on time when it came to anything, even food. It was a rare case when he'd gone to the ex-arcobaleno meeting before breakfast came. So, the brunet concluded that there was a possibility that the tutor just going outside the mansion to look for a fresh air.

**R*RxR*R**

Tsuna sat across the window as he felt the hot wind brushed his cheeks. His paperwork had already done a while ago, since Hayato offered some help after his and Takeshi's departure from Japan, meeting Haru and Kyoko for him.

He waited in his workroom, the window behind his desk was opened widely, bringing summer air to roam around the room. Tsuna liked it when the weather is cool and warm, like spring. He wished he could spend his latter spring in Japan, instead of in Italy, because he couldn't see the sakura tree bloomed.

He heaved a relax sigh, shifting his back comfortably on his chair, and leaned back. Closing his eyes, he enjoyed how relaxing it was after his unlimited works. Until a slam at the door broke his rare precious time. He opened the caramel eyes in a bit annoyance, turning the chair around and glanced at the person who ruined every single moment. He rolled his eyes when he saw who it was.

"What is it, Hayato? Don't you see what am I doing right now?"

Hayato twitched at the harsh tone that Tsuna let out, before catching his breath. "Tenth, you have to see this!" He said in a rushed voice, a bit scratchy. Tsuna raised his eyebrow and stood up. It was unusual for Hayato to be panic, because he usually kept his cool in front of Tsuna.

"What happened?"

"Come to the gate, quickly!" And with that, the Storm and Sky guardian ran to the said place in a same beat.

**R*RxR*R**

Tsuna pushed his subordinates from his sight, followed by Hayato, and stood in front of the crowds, staring at the unexpected view. He widened his eyes.

A girl, around 16 or 17 standing in the middle of unconcious men. She wore a dress and a leather jacket, in addition of a knee-length boots. Her eyes were dark silver and her hair was deep black, with sideburns on each side of her head, making Tsuna remembered about a particular person. Her skin was pale white, like a vampire with no fangs. But the weirdest thing was she managed to faint all of his guard with only a plate and a marker in her arms.

Tsuna approached the girl with narrowed eyes and hissed. He didn't like her first appearance at all. And who the heck is she?

"Who are you?" Tsuna spoke with a bitter tone, his eyes didn't show any politeness. He abondaned his nice attitude towards guests and gritted his teeth. "How do you do this? Knock down all of my security."

The girl gazed at him with no scare in her sparkling eyes and smirked. Tsuna shivered when he saw the devilish smile. "Are you Vongola Decimo?"

"... Yes."

"I thought you will be more of woman than a man. I guess I'm wrong after all." She chuckled like it was funny and Tsuna just growled, annoyed. He looked to her eyes, saw a glint in her eyes and he thought for a moment before a realization hit him. He grabbed the girl's sleeve and pulled her closer to him. The girl only squeaked by the harsh traits and squirmed when she felt his grip tightened.

Tsuna looked back to the loads of subordinates that craving for answers and demanded them to go back to work. They only looked confused in a second, before left the area with the living corps, leaving Tsuna, the girl and Hayato alone at the gate. Hayato walked towards Tsuna.

"What are you doing, Tenth?"

"Hayato, could you leave me alone with this girl? Please search for Reborn. Tell him to go to my office, immedietaly"

"... Okay, Tenth." Hayato stepped to the building, looking undazing and confused at the same time. Tsuna's glance went straight back to the girl.

"Now, we are alone, what do you want exactly, Rina Saisei?"

The girl grinned ears to ears and scratched her head. "How do you recognise me that easily? I've taken a disguise, you know?"

"How could I forget you all this time?" Tsuna sighed and rubbed his temple. "The silver eyes with that cold red glint."

"So you know only by looking at me in the eyes? Wow, you are a lot stronger than the last time I met you 6 years ago." She smiled sadistically. "And a lot more manly in addition. I can't recognise you for a second earlier, before you stepped closer to me."

"Why does a royal magician like you visit me in an unpolite appearance?"

"Don't say I'm a magician now, Tsunayoshi. My power has decreased after all these years."

"Yeah, right. No wonder you come here. I guess you need my help to recover it, am I wrong?"

"Not exactly. I've been kicked out from the village and I don't have any place to stay." She confessed bitterly, earning a raised eyebrow from the brunet. "I'm here to ask you if I could stay here for a while, until I got my magic back and curse all the villagers."

Tsuna frowned hearing that and huffed. He let his grip off her hand. "You know it will be a mess if you stay here, Saisei." Tsuna crossed his arms across his chest. "My guardians will go wild when a stranger suddenly lives with them."

"I know, but it's just for a while. You know I don't have any acquintance around here except you and Reborn. I don't have any money to go to Fon's or Colonello's place too." She pleaded. "Please, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna was silent for a minute before sighed once more. He ran his fingers across his pointy locks. "Fine. But don't spoil anything about your kinds too much. I don't want my mansion to be as flat as the grounds."

"Thank you, Tsunayoshi. I'll try."

**R*RxR*R**

"By the way, what're the plate and marker you've been holding? And further more, why is it heart-shaped?" Tsuna pointed the plate in her left hand's grip. They had arrived in his workroom, alone of course. Fortunately, no one had seen them, since they were all busy taking care of the sick people the girl had beaten.

Rina sat down on the couch in front of Tsuna's desk and placed the plate and marker on the desk. She giggled as he asked the question, but Tsuna swore that he saw her eyes glint dangerously. His heart told him that something wasn't good is going to happen.

"You'll see."

Tsuna instantly regretted to let the girl stay inside his mansion.

**R*RxR*R**

**A/N: I guess this is hard to understand. I know. It doesn't explain much. But if you follow the story further more, you'll see what will happen to Tsuna and who Rina Saisei is. Rina Saisei is my OC, and of course, she is NOT a kind of beautiful heroine. **

**Review and I'll update as soon as possible.**


End file.
